


Traitors don’t deserve to live.

by Foxy_Fox



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mild Blood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox
Summary: Wizzro betrayed Cia for the last time, Volga would make sure of that.
Kudos: 7





	Traitors don’t deserve to live.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+brother).



> For some context, me and my bro were playing Hyrule Warriors yesterday, and he kept getting annoyed with Wizzro betraying our side. So I told him I would write a fanfic for him involving Volga beating the shit out of Wizzro. So here we are.

Volga let out a snarl as the cowardly wizard rushed to Ganandorf’s side. After everything that Cia had done for him, he still flocked to the enemy.

For what? Volga didn’t know, but he suspected that it was greed. Pathetic.

“You disgusting little cretin! I will annihilate you for this!” The venom in Cia’s voice rang throughout the battlefield.

Volga did not doubt that Cia’s threat was going to become true as soon as she got her hands on him.

However, focusing on killing him would not help. Especially not with the Icy Poes threatening the base.

“Wizzro’s treachery will have to wait. First, we must deal with those threatening our base.” Volga was almost certain that if he hadn’t reminded Cia that their base needed protecting, she would have gone straight for Wizzro.

The dragon knight continued to spear his way through enemies, many getting impaled on his spear, while others slammed into decaying trees as he pushed himself through the crowd.

Finally, by letting the fire building up exit out of his mouth mixed in with his breath, he burned all his enemies to the ground until they were nothing more than little ash particles.

Once satisfied with the lack of enemies near him, Volga set out to find that Poe. The only thing he found, however, were more enemies.

So Volga ploughed right through them. The ones caught on his spear violently shook off as their bodies limply hit the floor, like disregard tissues.

“The enemy’s attacking the base has been defeated! As your mistress, I demand you to get rid of that pest!” Cia bellowed out, a pile of dead Poes and other enemies strewn about her feet.

Volga nodded in return, rushing to another keep to find the traitorous wizard.

A volley of dark energy balls being shot at him was enough for the dragon knight to find the floating coward.

“Oh? Has Cia’s servant finally come to fulfil his mistress's wish?” Wizzro let out a shrill laugh that ran right through Volga.

His grip on the spear tightened, staring into the visible eye of that cowardly scum bag.

Volga rushed forward, the hand clutching the spear, ready to swipe as soon as he got close enough.

Wizzro let out another shrill laugh before floating out of the way, Volga’s body slamming into a wall before he could stop himself.

The dragon let out a snarl as he quickly rushed at Wizzro once again, focusing on the movements of his opponent this time.

Wizzro tried the same trick again, moving out the way before Volga slammed into him, but the dragon knight was prepared this time smashing his claw into the wall.

Despite the jolt of pain that coursed through his hand on the impact, the dragon knight pushed through it, allowing his breath to send a fiery stream in the traitor's direction.

Wizzro let out a shocked gasp as the cloth around his body became scorched. The wizard quickly rushed a safe enough distance away from the attacking force, preparing his beam.

Volga toom advantage of the wizard's concentration, quickly transforming into his dragon form before taking off into the air.

Just as Volga had suspected, Wizzro was so focused on charging his beam, that he had neglected to notice Volga’s disappearance before his opponent slammed into his body with full force. 

Wizzro let out a yelp as his body was fiercely flung back against the wall opposite.

Volga took this opportunity to leap onto the traitorous wizard, slamming his fists into the visible eye of Wizzro.

Volga’s fists were going numb. He didn’t exactly know how long Wizzro had spent begging him to stop with increasing desperation.

Volga hadn’t stopped until he noticed that the ring on Wizzro’s hand had dropped off his hand, now on the floor and, glowing. 

“Noooo! Not back into the ring!” Wizzro frantically pushed Volga off of him, scrambling to get away from the ring.

It was all in vain, however, despite the wizard's best attempts to claw away, his body was soon pulled back into the ring leaving no trace that he had ever existed.

Volga pushed himself to his feet, walking over to the ring. He picked up the shiny piece of jewellery and placed it into his hand, it was surprising how something so beautiful could be so dangerous.

No matter. Volga held the ring in his hand, beginning to walk back. It’s better to give it to Cia then leave it for Ganondorf to find, after all. Wizzro is still inside that ring. And Wizzro is a traitor.


End file.
